


Friday the thirteenth [It fanfiction]

by Reddieplayerone



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21651538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddieplayerone/pseuds/Reddieplayerone
Summary: December 13th, The final Friday the thirteenth in the year of '89 it was really nothing to the losers, they didn't think much of it either till the day finally came.[this an AU. So some canon will be changed]
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough & Connor Bowers, Bill Denbrough & Mike Hanlon & Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough & Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

•Friday December 13th•  
5:30 am.

Bill Denbrough was peacefully sleeping in his room, having a fairly decent dream, better than the ones from the previous week at least. 

He began to roll off the bed, and he fell right on the floor, causing a loud crashing sound.

Bill yelled, and gasped as he woke up from his deep slumber, he looked around. His back ached.

"Oh d-d-dear..." he mumbled, rubbing it a bit.

Bill sat up, and walked out of his room, to see if he woke his parents. He gently walked down the hall, swiftly maneuvering around it in the dark.

He peeked his head through the door and sighed in relief, the two were just sleeping, he wondered how he didn't end up waking them.

Bill made his way back to his room, letting a soft sigh escape his lips. He hopped back in bed, and tried to drift off into sleep. 

He was about to fall asleep, but suddenly he heard a ringing sound. His eyes opened and he sat up, looking around confused.

"W-Wh—" he muttered.

Bill got out of bed and approached where the ringing came from. It was the kitchen, the radio was on, and it was suddenly ringing very loudly. Bill moved the stick on top and it suddenly stopped.

"F-F-Finally." He walked back to his bedroom.

Bill went back into bed, and got comfortable, he smiled— finally some peace and quiet. 

Bill shut his eyes, humming a bit before almost falling asleep, but alas the ringing came back.

His eyes opened, he furrowed his eyebrows, and almost threw himself out of bed, he marched back to the radio and gasped to see the stick went back to where it was before, he moved it again. 

Bill marched back to his room, and went back to bed. He cuddled with his blankets a bit, and yawned.

Bill shut his eyes, and everything was fine for minutes. Than the ringing came back.

Bills eyes opened, they were twitching, and almost bloodshot, he was frustrated, but sighed angrily in defeat. He covered his ears with his blanket, but it didn't do him any justice, so he just tried to sleep with the ringing. 

'Just let this end..'


	2. The Arcade Mishap

•Friday December 13th•  
6:30am 

Bill never fell asleep in that hour, he was now awake, and he wasn't happy. The only upside is that they had the school day off, So bill didn't have to suffer through school, Along with the other losers.

Bill looked over at the clock, he huffed. The arcade had bound to be opened, and he'd only assume Richie was there gaming away, Richie would usually wake up early to do that.

Bill grabbed his stuff and left his room. surprisingly it hadn't snowed in Derry yet, and it was only a little cold, so bill just wore a sweater. 

He opened the door and left the house. He hoped his walk to the arcade would be uneventful.

•

"Ha! I'm unbeatable !" Richie announced to the random citizen of Derry he was playing with.

"Ah well I tried." The person smiled.

"Good game my old chap," Richie Bowed a bit.

The person laughed, "See You around Tozier." The person grabbed their things, and walked off.

Richie smiled and waved, he then leaned against the wall. His eyes then darted to the door opening. They shrunk seeing Connor bowers enter the arcade. 

He hadn't seen Connor in a while, And he didn't know if he wanted to say hi or anything. Connor and Richie ended up making amends after the arcade incident in the summer, so they were on 'good' terms.

Richie nervously turned to the gaming system and moved some hair behind his ear. 

He saw Connor walk past him, he began to sweat.

"Hey Richie." Connor looked at him and swiftly leaned against the wall Richie was previously on.

"O-Oh hey—"

"Been a while eh?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, Tsh. Where have ya been ?"

"Out of town." Connor simply replied.

"Ah." Richie nods a bit.

"Good to see you back." He smiled.

"Good to be back?" He laughed a little, in all honesty Connor didn't know if he was happy to be back in Derry, especially with Henry in it.

A soft sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Richie.

"Wanna play each other? Winner has to treat the other with something. Of course I'll be the one winning so~" richie winked a bit.

"Oh riiiight. You won't stand a chance against me."

The two boys began to face off, it was intense, but Richie ended up slipping last moment, and Connor ended up winning.

Richie stared at the screen baffled, 

"B-But Wha! I always beat you at this game!"

"Things change I guess?" He laughed.

"Hmph. Fine." Richie laughed with him, "What do you want?" He asked.

"Anything to drink is fine." He leaned forward a bit.

"Alright, anything for you my good sir." He spoke in an accent.

Connor smiled, and watched Richie walk off.

"Hey you!" Connor heard a voice call, he swore it sounded like Henry.

He turned his head, his heart beating fast, but turns out it was someone else, talking to a friend.

Connor turned back around and looked down. "Hm.." he rubbed the back of his neck.

Richie began to come back, he started walking towards Connor with a soft drink.

Richie than tripped, and Connor gasped, the cup ended up falling and spilling all over richie.

"Oh my goodness—" Connor ran over.

Everyone was staring at them.

"Ah man my shirt-"

"Oh dear- I'm sorry-"

"No it's my fault—"

The two began to banter nervously as Richie got himself cleaned up in the process.  
•

The two were in the boys bathroom at the moment, the two of them talking about something random.

"Sorry about that Connor." He laughed a bit nervously.

"Nah, it's my fault, you wasted money on me." 

"No, it's not your fault."

"Ah well.." Connor leaned against the wall.

The two glanced at each other,

"We should probably head back out."

"Mhm." Connor nods.

Richie got off the counter, and Connor followed him out of the bathroom.

As Richie walked out, he crashed into bill, the two hitting each other's heads, and falling in the process.

"O-Ow-!" Bill yelled.

"Oh shoot- Bill-!"

The two looked at each other.

"W-W-Whos that?" Bill said, pointing at Connor, he sounded off almost. 

"That's Connor B-"

"Just Connor." Connor interrupted Richie and smiled a bit.

"N-N-Nice to meet y-y-you." Bill rubbed his head.

"Same to you." He nods.

The two looked at each other, before Connor helped Richie up, and then Richie helped bill up.

They all just stared awkwardly.

"So what's up Billiam?"


End file.
